This invention relates to an image formation apparatus having a unit to develop electrostatic latent images formed on an image carrier and a mechanism to recover waste toner.
In image formation equipment such as electronic photocopying equipment, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a photosensitive agent which is the image carrier and this latent image is developed by a developer. The toner used for this developing method has been generally black. Recently, however, mono-color developing using where red, blue and other toners are used by changing the developing unit for installation to the main body of the equipment has been increasing. However, a compact image forming unit which includes a developing system has not been developed.